


Watching the Wings

by WindStainedDreams



Series: What We Rarely See [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Femslash, Multi, Pegasus - Freeform, Wyverns, even rarer threesome, fefemslash, fefemslashweek2016, implied threesome, inspired by other fic, prompt:free-for-all, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia isn't the only one to be flustered by their newest flying recruit.  Sumia can't quite tear her eyes away from Cherche and Minerva either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyWriterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Rarer The Pair, The More Fun The Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908796) by [LazyWriterGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyWriterGirl/pseuds/LazyWriterGirl). 



Sumia couldn’t help but stare at the pink haired wyvern rider as she dismounted. It looked like Cordelia was having some trouble dismounting, but luckily the wyvern rider caught her. As much as Sumia was chuckling at Cordy’s obvious discomfort, it was Minerva that caught Sumia’s eye. The dragon-like beast was clearly defensive, not too happy to be around a large military camp, post battle, surrounded by strangers. Sumia wanted to go calm her, but she had heard that wyverns were notoriously vicious creatures and was afraid that her clumsiness might cost herself or someone else a limb. For now, Sumia held back, eventually going to tend to her pegasus’ mane. Her mount preened under her care, and Sumia forgot about Minerva for a while. 

***

Sumia kept watching the wyvern rider in their next few battles together, sometimes even riding in the sky with her. Cherche was charming, delightful and so much more confident than the young pegasus knight. Sumia often found herself speechless, a state she seemed to share with Cordelia. Still, Minerva awed Sumia and she stayed a safe distance back when they weren’t fighting to protect each other and their people. 

Cherche came to find Sumia one day in the field where the special mounts were being kept. The pink haired woman surprised Sumia, who had been telling her mount about her current preoccupations. They had been battling together for weeks now, growing slowly closer. Sumia’s face flushed and she startled and tripped over her own feet when the older woman cleared her throat. The pegasus knight knew that her face was hot enough to rival the sun. She stumbled back to her feet and dusted off, hoping that Cherche wouldn’t comment on her clumsiness. 

“I can see that you’re good to your pegasus. Does she have a name?” Cherche asked, clearly kind enough not to embarrass Sumia further. Cherche held out a hand to greet the winged horse, letting it sniff and nibble at her fingers to determine who she was.

“Ummmm….. Fleur,” Sumia had to pause and think because the stunning woman in front of her was a flustering presence. Why should she care what Sumia’s pegasus was called? Although it made no sense to Sumia, it made warmth suffuse her chest and spread to tingle in her fingers. 

That’s when Sumia noticed that Minerva was behind Cherche, watching the other mounts as if they were food. Sumia included. Sumia gulped and pressed back against Fleur, hoping that her discomfort wouldn’t offend Cherche. Or worse, Minerva. ‘Please gods, don’t let me have offended Minerva.’ 

Cherche must have heard her gasp, because she reached out a hand and Minerva pressed her head into it like a giant cat would. Being so close to the sharp teeth and fierce gaze of the wyvern made Sumia’s heart quicken. It quickened even further, pounding in her chest as Cherche’s hand found hers and untangled her fingers from Fleur’s mane. The Rosannean woman gave Sumia’s hand a squeeze and then brought it forward for Minerva to sniff. 

The wyvern spent some time smelling Sumia’s trembling hand, before pressing her face into it as she had with Cherche. Sumia was blown away by the gentle strength Minerva had. 

“I’ve noticed you watching us,” said Cherche by way of explanation when Sumia finally tore her eyes away from the wyvern to her rider. Cherche didn’t seem bothered by the attention in the least. Sumia still felt like she was doing something forbidden when she observed the two. The pink-haired flier seemed to find nothing wrong with Sumia despite the scrutiny, so she hoped that it meant that she and Cherche could finally become friends. 

“I’m sorry. Does it bother you?” Sumia still had to ask, if only to calm her breathing and her heart, which for some reason hadn’t stopped beating frantically in her chest. The way she felt when speaking with Cherche was nothing she’d ever felt before. It was nice. Very confusing, but pleasant. Sumia hoped it wasn’t a feeling that would disappear any time soon. 

“Not at all. It’s flattering to be so closely observed by such talented young ladies as you and Cordelia. I just hope you like what you see,” Cherche smiled warmly at Sumia. It took Sumia a moment to grasp what Cherche was implying. When she did, her face was once again aflame. The wyvern rider’s chuckle made her look up, just in time to see Cherche leaning in. Sumia blinked as pink hair and red-brown eyes filled her vision a moment before she felt Cherche’s lips against her cheek in a chase kiss. 

“You and Cordelia are both so sweet. Don’t worry; you’re not alone in your fascinations. Why don’t you come join us in my tent tonight?” whispered Cherche into Sumia’s ear, hot breath caressing the outer shell before Cherche pulled away. 

Sumia stood speechless for a moment. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come. Eventually, flushed and shaking with nerves and anticipation, and embarrassment, she merely nodded. Cherche chuckled and called to Minerva, walking back towards camp. The wyvern took to the sky, casting a protective shadow over her rider. 

Sumia followed after Cherche, keeping a distance and making sure to avoid going in the same direction once they were back at camp. It occurred to her that she should find Cordelia and confess to her friend what had happened. Cordelia was always such a romantic at heart, and Sumia didn’t want to risk hurting her dearest friend any further than the wounds Chrom had left in her heart already had. It seemed that Sumia and her best friend were destined to repeat the same fates over and over. At least Cherche was more likely to return their affections. To both of them. A fact that Sumia was still struggling to fully comprehend. 

As she walked to Cordelia’s tent, Sumia absently plucked at the petals of a flower she’d picked up somewhere along the way. By the end of the oft repeated ritual, the fortune told her what she’d already suspected. She’d go and meet the other women tonight. There was no denying fortune, or her heart, what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> For the fefemslashweek2016 free-for-all day. Inspired by the first chapter of The Rarer the Pair, the More Fun the Affair.


End file.
